There is a current trend towards increasing “functionality per unit volume” for electronic devices. This may mean that devices retain substantially the same functions but they are miniaturized or that additional functions and components are packed into the same volume.
In the field of radio communications it is important to have an antenna that has a bandwidth that covers a desired frequency band and that has an input impedance that enables efficient operation. A problem can arise when conductive objects are brought close to or closer to the antenna as they interfere with its operation.
It is therefore not a simple matter to increase the functionality per unit volume for a radio communications apparatus as it may result in a conductive object being brought close or closer to the antenna and cause a degradation in performance.